<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>truth is, any acknowledgement in your presence (is present enough for me) by Lineal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207481">truth is, any acknowledgement in your presence (is present enough for me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal'>Lineal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poem fics! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Poem, Ficlet, I want a hug, Introspection, Love Language, M/M, Touch, a hug would be nice, or like a hug, the author would like to hold hands with someone pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/pseuds/Lineal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i love it when you remind me that you’re there<br/>sometimes heavy-handed<br/>elbow in my side, punch to my shoulder<br/>but it just proves our love is candid<br/>you have a tough time being affectionate in public<br/>so it’s easier to touch that way<br/>but any way is fine<br/>because each touch prevents our decay<br/>truth is, any acknowledgment in your presence<br/>is present enough for me<br/>intimacy is hard, so we save it for closed doors<br/>and your roughhousing doesn’t diminish anything, i guarantee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poem fics! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>truth is, any acknowledgement in your presence (is present enough for me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts">stephbethallen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen">stephbethallen's</a> poem!!!</p><p>at this point idk what the original poem was about</p><p>now it's just iwaoi. always iwaoi. only iwaoi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the years that he and Hajime have spent together, Tooru has come to realize three things.</p><p> </p><p>Number one. Hajime is a surprisingly tactile person, but only in private, behind closed doors. People always assume that Tooru’s the one begging for hugs every hour of the day, but all of their morning cuddles and handholding and such— usually started by Hajime himself— prove them so painfully wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It’s kind of endearing, though, this part of him that only Tooru knows, that he expresses his love through touch and not complicated words.</p><p> </p><p>(That’s such a Hajime thing to do, really)</p><p> </p><p>Number two. Hajime’s love language actually doesn’t change at all when they’re outside. His way of expressing it may be rougher, sure, something that can be interpreted differently by anyone else, but Tooru <em>knows</em>— knows that it’s just an easier way for them to touch, skin making contact in an unspoken shout of “I’m right here,” “you’re not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Number three. Tooru spirals a lot when he’s alone.</p><p> </p><p>And by a lot, he means <em>a lot.</em></p><p> </p><p>The silence, the emptiness, the feeling of being all by yourself, cold, desolate, knowing that no one else is on your side— <em>that </em>is his biggest fear, and something that’ll hopefully never come out in words. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime knows though, or at least Tooru thinks he knows. What other explanation is there for all those elbows to his side, those punches to his shoulder, sometimes light touches ghosting over skin— what else would explain how Hajime always seems to know when to do so, that it’ll help?</p><p> </p><p>Every touch, every little bit of contact, no matter how brief; every brush of their hands, fingers dancing around each other, leaning into the other’s side— that’s how Tooru knows that their love is candid.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Tooru’s sure that to Hajime, he <em>exists</em>, isn’t as alone as he thinks he is, and like magic, his mind never fails to clear up and empty itself of the fog that had begun to set in and cloud his vision.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime is Tooru’s sun, and every bit of acknowledgement, no matter how small, in his presence is more than enough to send warmth washing over him. The thought comes that yes, he’s okay. He’s alive. He’s loved. Adored.</p><p> </p><p>And when Hajime worries that perhaps he’s being too rough, weakening the intimacy between them, it’ll be Tooru’s turn to take his hand in his and squeeze— not too hard, not too weak— holding Hajime close, as close as possible and beyond that, until there’s nothing behind them, no lies, no masks, no harsh words.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru will assure him that he doesn’t need petty words to feel what he feels— a simple hand on his back, steady and comforting, is more than enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoooo two fics on touch in a row, damn we do be craving human skin-to-skin contact in this house</p><p>with this, the poem fics series is complete!! thank you to everyone who stuck around for it, and especially to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen">stephbethallen</a> for letting me use these for motivation! might post a few more if I can, but this is about it for now!!!</p><p>it was really fun trying out new characters and dynamics!!! (even though most of them were iwaoi jajajaja)</p><p>anywhooo thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>My <a href="https://discord.gg/E8rnymG">Discord</a> and <a href="https://itslinsanity.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>